You Knock Me Right Out
by Dardanella
Summary: Oh no... she knock him out! Keduanya larut dalam lantunan melodi cinta. Dengan satu tujuan yang sama; menjadi pemenang. Warning inside! Spesial for Devano Gaska.


_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Dardanella**__ is proud to present a drama/romantic fiction. _

—_**You Knock Me Right Out—**_

_Starring __**Namikaze Naruto**__ and __**Hyuuga Hinata**__. _

_Supported by __**Namikaze Morino**__ as an original character I made and other supporting characters._

_**Warnings!**__ Suitable for mature teens 16+ and older, possible typo(s) on the inside, possible out of character should be, etc._

.

.

.

_**Apartment Shimizuzaka Tokyo, 21 Oktober 23.11 malam.**_

"Aaahh..."

Entah sudah seberapa sering desahan itu terlantunkan. Ia sudah tak peduli pada apapun selain...

"Aagh ... cukup! Na—aahh!"

Ia mengerang lagi, mengeratkan cengkeraman jemarinya pada bahu berkeringat itu. Tak kuasa menahan gelombang yang pria itu berikan. Sekuat hati untuk tak jatuh pada perasaan yang sama pada pria yang kini terus melajukan tubuhnya di atas.

"Tidak _mi querida!_" mengentak lagi.

Ia benci.

Hinata membencinya kala panggilan sayang yang pria itu berikan terucap kembali.

"K-kau ... hahh—aahn!"

Ia tak berdaya, terbelenggu kesekian kalinya di bawah kendali pria ini. Sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu saat terakhir kali perjumpaan mereka selalu diwarnai oleh pelarian dan gerak penghindarannya. Namun kali ini...

"Yah hm?" mengecup bibir yang sedang susah payah meraup oksigen. "Oh... _mi querida_"

Matanya terpejam menikmati ketika bagian bawah tubuhnya termanjakan. Menyalurkan seluruh gairah yang tertahankan pada Hinata. _Ah,_ betapa ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Ketika dia bisa merengkuh tubuh yang pas di pelukannya, merasakan manis bibir mungil yag terus berteriak di bawahnya ini, memandang wajah merona tak berdaya itu dan merasakan hangat di bagian terdalamnya, favoritnya.

Dia bahkan hanya tersenyum dalam lenguhan saat Hinata terus menghujaninya dengan pukulan-pukulan lemah di pundaknya. Dia semakin bergairah ketika berhasil mengenai titik sensitif Hinata, menciptakan erangan lemah bernada menyerah yang terus dibunyikan Hinata. Benar-benar...

"Kau ... brengsek!" ucap Hinata lantang.

Di detik itu dia berhenti, menatap Hinata yang terengah.

_Sialan, apa katanya? Brengsek? _

"Naruto..." Hinata bisa melihat amarah pada ain biru laut itu. Mengingatkannya pada emosi yang dimiliki Naruto, membuatnya gamang. Naruto tak pernah berubah.

Naruto sendiri bergeming menahan emosi yang baru saja dibangkitkan Hinata. Kesalahan fatal jika membuatnya marah di saat seperti ini. Sepertinya Hinata lupa akan kebiasaan Naruto bila sedang bercinta dibuat kesal. Tidak ada pengampunan setelahnya.

Tangan Hinata terangkat ingin menyentuh wajah Naruto namun sebelum itu terjadi Naruto menghentikannya, membawanya pada bibirnya untuk ia ciumi tanpa melepas pandangannya pada kedua mata Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum dan meremas kedua telapak tangan yang kini singgah di sisi-sisi kepala Hinata. Menyatukan kening berpeluh keduanya.

"Kau tak berubah, Hinata..." katanya kemudian terkekeh. "Jika ingin memakiku sebaiknya setelah kita selesaikan ini dulu, hm..."

Hinata berontak mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan kuat Naruto saat pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia tahu artinya itu. Naruto takkan melepaskannya dengan mudah sebelum ia kalah. Hinata ingin menangis ketika Naruto kembali melanjutkan percintaannya. Namun air matanya tertahan oleh helaan napasnya yang putus-putus. Ia mengerang.

"Aaahh ... _ngga_ Naruuh-to aah!"

Naruto tak mendengarkannya, nada permohonan itu, ia terus melaju menghentak lebih cepat dan keras. Mencoba menghanyutkan Hinata dalam permainannya seperti dulu yang selalu berhasil dilakukannya.

"Ka-kau ... bajingan—_aagh!_" mengernyit terpejam.

Naruto menyeringai dan tertawa "Iya, itu aku Hinata"

Perlahan Hinata membalas genggaman tangan Naruto, mengaitkan kedua tungkai kakinya, ia terlena. Tidak! Hinata benci itu. Naruto selalu bisa menaklukkannya.

"Hah, kenapa sayang? Hmm..."

Hinata menggeleng, tak kuasa menahan hasrat lewat jeritan keras.

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menyerah seperti dulu-dulu. Ia tidak mau terus kalah oleh Naruto. Kemudian ia melawan dengan mengencangkan kedua otot pahanya, membuat Naruto menggeram.

"Ah _shit!_ Haahh" umpat Naruto.

"_Don't you dare—knock me out now, hun_." lanjut Naruto.

Memagut bibir terbuka Hinata kemudian. Dan semakin terbakar kala Hinata membalasnya. Hinata benar-benar menantangnya.

Keduanya larut dalam lantunan melodi cinta yang mereka lakoni. Dengan masing-masing tujuan yang sama; menjadi pemenang.

* * *

><p><em>Baby, now I really know what we're fighting for. This rematch sex is amazing. But nobody wins when if somebody's heart is swole. 'Cause when I see you move like you got something inside that made you lethal.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maid Cafe Tokyo, 19 Oktober 10.23 pagi.<strong>_

"Silakan menikmati, _Ni__i-san_~" kata gadis berpakaian _maid_ itu sembari tersenyum centil.

"_Ah,_ sama-sama _imouto_~" balas pria dewasa lain sumringah.

Dan dengusan dari dua pria lain yang duduk di seberang lain terdengar.

"Konyol!"

"_Argh_ diam saja kau Naruto!"

"Apa kau tak punya tempat yang lebih menyenangkan selain tempat ini, Kiba?!" tanya Naruto sengit seraya mengambil pemantik. Menyalakan rokok yang terselip di bibir.

Saat kepulan asap-asap itu terhembus seorang pelayan mengampiri dan membungkuk, "Maaf _Nii-s__an_, di sini dilarang merokok!" tegur gadis itu yang terlihat manis di mata Kiba dan memuakkan di mata Naruto.

"Ah bagaimana kau ini Naruto? Maaf-maaf temanku ini tidak tahu kalau di sini dilarang merokok, haha... Hei, _baka!_ Cepat matikan itu sekarang!" meski berdecak Naruto tetap menurut, mematikan rokok yang baru ia hisap tadi.

"Lihatlah, betapa menggemaskannya mereka, ckck" kata Kiba setelah pelayan itu berlalu.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan Kiba! Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, Sasuke" yang dijawab dengan gumaman tanda setuju.

"He-hei mau kemana kalian ini? Ish.."

"Pergi ke tempat orang dewasa seharusnya"

"Hei, ayolah... kalian sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku kesini, bukan?" menahan kedua tangan temannya namun segera Kiba lepaskan saat melihat gelagat tak suka keduanya. "Lagipula aku tak hanya sekedar membawa kalian kesini untuk—oh, baiklah-baiklah ... aku punya berita"

Kiba terdiam menatap kedua temannya yang acuh tak acuh, "Untukmu Naruto!"

Naruto melirik, mencoba sedikit tertarik.

"Berkaitan dengan jandamu, Na-ru-to"

Kini sepenuhnya perhatian Naruto pada ucapan Kiba selanjutnya. Jika itu tentang—

"Hinata sepertinya jatuh hati pada si setan merah itu"

Naruto menyatukan alisnya, "Manchester United?"

"_Baka,_ bukan itu ... maksudku si Rei musuh bebuyutanmu di SMA" Kiba memberi jeda saat melihat tatapan Naruto yang makin menajam "B-bahkan—woy Shikamaru! Bantu aku menjelaskan padanya..."

Dan tatapan Naruto beralih pada Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam memandang ke ujung seberang sana, menatap gadis berambut pirang.

"Hah, menyebalkan. Kemarin Ino bercerita padaku kalau Hinata kemari menemani Morino menghadiri acara ulang tahun temannya, ia datang bertiga bersama si Rei itu dan..." helaan napas itu terdengar lagi.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin melibatkan diri pada masalah rumit Naruto dan Hinata apalagi sampai menyangkutpautkan gadisnya. Tapi loyalitasnya pada Naruto membuatnya mau tak mau mengikutsertakan ia dalam problematika rumah tangga sahabatnya yang runyam. Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Dan?" Naruto tak sabar.

"Dan Hinata bercerita pada Ino kalau ia, sepertinya, sudah mau membuka hati lagi. Memungkinkan untuk Morino memiliki..." Shikamaru tak meneruskan saat melihat tanda dari Naruto yang tak ingin mendengar kata-kata lanjutannya.

Sudah cukup, pikir Naruto.

Ia menautkan alis, memejamkan mata menahan emosi agar tidak meledak saat ini juga. Ia berpikir keras memikirkan rencana agar mengembalikan Hinata ke sisi dan, mungkin, memberi sedikit pelajaran pada si setan merah itu yang lancang mendekati _miliknya._

Matanya terbuka diiringi seringaian yang menakutkan menurut Kiba. Menciptakan senyum tipis Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang sudah sangat hapal tabiatnya itu.

_Ah,_ ia tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

.

.

.

_**Fuji Kindergarten, 20 Oktober 14.55 sore.**_

Naruto melewatkan rapat pentingnya dan mengacuhkan Iruka yang sedari tadi mencoba menghubunginya frustrasi karena dengan tak bertanggungjawab meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai pemimpin perusahaannya demi menuju kemari.

Ini bahkan lebih penting dari sekedar lembaran kontrak yang belum sempat ia tanda tangani tadi. Ini menyangkut kepemilikan yang tak sebanding dengan harga rumah, saham atau perusahaannya. Ini tentang wanitanya dan Morino.

Sudah lima menit ia menunggu di dalam mobil. Tak melepaskan sedikit pun netra sewarna langit itu pada gerbang _youchien_—kelas wahid di Tokyo yang dipilihnya sendiri—di depan sana. Tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum waktu pulang.

Ia hapal jika Hinata selalu datang menjemput tiga puluh menit lebih awal. Hanya tinggal menggunggu keduanya keluar dan—_ah,_ itu mereka.

Naruto tersenyum di balik punggung tangan menatap keduanya yang ia rindukan. Wajah manis Hinata saat mendengarkan celotehan bersuara lucu dari Namikaze Junior yang menggemaskan dengan topi sailornya.

Tepat di pintu gerbang keduanya berhenti dan tertawa saat menoleh ke belakang. Naruto pikir ini saat menghampiri mereka. Hinata takkan menolaknya bila di hadapan Morino.

Ia sudah melepas _seat belt_-nya dan bersiap membuka pintu saat matanya menemukan sosok pria berambut merah dengan setelan hitam menghampiri keduanya dengan tas punggung kecil milik anaknya yang ia sampirkan di salah satu bahu sebelum menyambut gandengan tangan kecil Morino yang tak sungkan.

Sialan! Naruto menggeram dan memukul kemudi.

Benar-benar kurang ajar. Beraninya si Rei sialan itu mendekati wanitanya, bahkan mendapatkan perhatian Juniornya.

Di tengah napasnya yang memburu ia mulai mendial nomor, menghubungi seseorang.

'Naruto?'

"Siapkan untuk besok!" kemudian memutus sambungan.

Oke, jika benar begitu. Ia tak akan segan-segan Hinata.

_Bersiaplah!_

* * *

><p><em>It cuts right on my eye, yeah it hurt, won't lie. Still can't see, think I saw you with another guy. Can't fight, knocked down, then I got over you. Can't fight no more, you knock me out. What am I supposed to do?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apartment Shimizuzaka Tokyo, Rabu 22 Oktober 9.00 pagi.<strong>_

Ia masih sama, duduk di sofa sudut kamar mewahnya. Tak jenuh menatap Hinata yang terlelap di kasurnya. Mengamati wajah lelah wanitanya dengan perasaan bahagia tak terkira.

Sesekali menyeringai kala mengingat semalam. Semalam? Ia bahkan yakin mereka melakukannya hingga hampir fajar beberapa jam yang lalu.

_Drt—drt—drt._

Mengambil ponsel di saku jubah tidurnya. Membuka pesan dari Shikamaru.

'_Bagaimana dengannya? Berhasil?'_

Kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kata membalas.

"_Aku menguasainya semalaman"_

Ia yakin Shikamaru ikut menyeringai di seberang sana.

Kemudian memusatkan atensinya lagi pada Hinata. Beranjak dari tempat duduk ketika melihat gerakkan kecil Hinata. Menghampiri dan kembali menampilkan seringaiannya saat menatap wanitanya dari dekat. Tertawa pelan melihat hasil karyanya yang begitu kentara di kulit putih itu.

Mungkin ia berlebihan semalam. Terlalu kasar karena gairah yang terus menerus Hinata bangkitkan karena berani menantangnya. Tapi ia tak peduli, semalam bahkan malam paling panas yang pernah mereka lakoni. Hah, membuatnya kembali berhasrat.

Lamunannya terhenti, mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunyi ponsel Hinata yang tergeletak di samping baju-baju milik Hinata di lantai.

_Rei Gaara is calling..._

Sialan, masih berani rupanya menghubungi wanitanya.

Naruto mengangkatnya tanpa bersuara, sengaja, ingin tahu apa yang akan Gaara katakan.

'_Hime? Kau di mana?'_

Lancang sekali memberi panggilan sayang pada _miliknya._

'_Halo Hinata, kau di sana? Semalam kau kemana sampai saat ini belum pulang? Morino menanyakanmu dan kuantarkan ke _youchien_ tadi pagi karena kau tidak ada.'_

Wajah Naruto mengeras, berusaha agar napasnya yang kian memburu tak didengar oleh Gaara di seberang sana.

Tinggal satu hal lagi; menjauhkan juniornya dari si setan merah sialan itu.

Sebelum mereka kembali bersatu dan Naruto tak menerima penolakan kali ini.

Hinata harus mau.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung?...**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Dardanella Notes<strong>_

_O M effin G! What have I done? 'X' scene di awal? Oh no..._

_Fyi, semua tempat yang disebutkan di atas saya ambil dari tempat aslinya di Jepang sana. Youchien adalah sebutan TK di Jepang. Dan Morino berusia 4 tahun di sini._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Question of my<strong>_

_Ada yang tahu saya terinspirasi dari lagu apa dan siapa?_

_(Request cerita buat yang bisa nebak pertama)_

.

.

_**If you do not mind,**_

_**Leave a comment?**_


End file.
